<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Please Me by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416011">Please Please Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo'>Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember but in May 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Omovember, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 27: deliberate holding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember but in May 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Please Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“M-Maybe we should just.. stay here for a bit,” George said shakily as he and Paul started walking to the car. </p><p>“Why?” Paul laughed. “I don’t want to stay at this studio any longer than I have to.” He looked over at his boyfriend who nodded. </p><p>“I suppose so. But isn’t there t-traffic?”</p><p>“Isn’t there always? Come on. Let’s get home.” Paul stepped in the car, and George had no choice but to do the same. </p><p>As soon as they had gotten onto the highway, though, he was really regretting his decision. He squirmed around in his seat, catching Paul’s eye. </p><p>“Georgie, you alright?” He nodded and then squirmed again, grabbing onto his crotch. Paul understood immediately. “Oh, God. Why didn’t you say something?”</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you…”</p><p>Paul only smiled. “Can you wait till we get some privacy, then?” He shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“It’ll only be like twenty minutes.”</p><p>George blushed madly. “I’ve been waiting since this morning, Paulie.” A smiled tugged at Paul’s lips. </p><p>“I’ll find somewhere to pull over.” Paul immediately started looking out for an exit, finding the next one just about a minute away. He pulled off fast and pulled off into the first empty-ish parking lot he found. </p><p>“Do you want to go in and go or…?”</p><p>He was cut off when George started to crawl over the centre console. “Wait wait! Go to the back!”</p><p>“You’re gonna make me wee myself before we even get the fun started,” he mumbled, climbing into the back seat and waiting for Paul to climb back with him.</p><p>“I swear, George…” As soon as he was on top of George, he started to grind hard. “I’m gonna make you come so hard…”</p><p>Then George gasped as he felt himself getting hard. The more Paul jabbed his knee into his crotch, the harder he got until he was straining against his pants. </p><p>He didn’t even realise how hard Paul had gotten, too. He had gotten into a rhythm of back and forth to get the needed friction between them, and George was having it. </p><p>He let go of a little tiny bit of urine and struggled to regain control of himself. All while Paul just grinned at him. “Good God, Georgie. You really have to go, don’t you?”</p><p>“If you don’t hurry up and please me, I’m going to,” George grumbled out, squirming under Paul’s gaze. Paul put one hand over George’s crotch and the other on his bladder, and he pressed down with both.</p><p>The guitarist screamed out in pleasure, so Paul did it again, and this time, George started to pee. As he did, Paul took the hand away from his bladder and put it on his crotch with the other one, starting to rub them around on his cock.</p><p>“P-Paul, th-that, oh, my god! God, that’s-- ah!” He craned his neck and kissed Paul so hard that Paul forgot about his hands. The two of their bodies pressed up against each other, moving back and forth as George emptied his bladder, soaking both of their pants.</p><p>It wasn’t long until they were both cumming, and their bodies stilled. When George opened his eyes again, he saw Paul’s face, the biggest smile he’d ever seen played across it.</p><p>“You are something else, George. Shit, I love you.” He sloppily kissed the younger man, which he returned.</p><p>“I love you more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>